


Dreville: None of this makes any sense

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [88]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time sort of, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mild panic, Post-War, a tiny bit of angst, on neville's part, poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Neville is still not the best at potions. Turns out, even a war hero needs to pay attention in class. Thankfully, Draco is there to help him.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Prompts [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Dreville: None of this makes any sense

**Author's Note:**

> My longest Dreville fic to date. I hope you enjoy it and if you have some time, please, toss a comment or/and kudos to your writer. I very much appreciate it. 
> 
> Also, I wasn't sure if I should tag this as underage. I think by year 8 Draco and Neville are, what, 17 or 18 so I don't think the tag is needed but if it is, please let me know and I will add it. 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------

“ **None of this makes any sense** .” Neville mumbled under his breath as he watched the potion he was making. Or at least, trying to make. Draught of Peace was meant to relieve anxiety and agitation but Neville’s anxiety levels only increased as he added the powdered moonstone and the potion turned yellow instead of purple. He looked down in his textbook, dread setting in as he realized he’d made a mistake again. 

Neville suppressed a growl of frustration but closed his book a bit too hard. Several students looked at him for a second as he gestured awkwardly. 

“Do you need any help, Mister Longbottom?” Professor Swoopstikes asked from behind his desk but Neville shook his head, not wanting to embarrass himself more. You’d think after helping to win a war the rest of your life would be a breeze. He smiled at the professor before focusing on his potion again and took a deep breathe when the yellow color suddenly turned brown. 

“Hmn, interesting color, Longbottom.” 

Neville turned his head sharply, a snark reply ready on his lip but he stopped when Draco stepped closer, frowning down into the cauldron before looking back up at him again. There was no glee or malice in the young man’s eyes, just an intense focus that sort of made it difficult for Neville to breathe. Or maybe the potion had turned poisonous and he was going to die soon. Today felt like a day for something like that to happen. 

“Tell me what you did. Step by step.” Draco asked, taking Neville’s textbook and flipping it open to the correct page. “There are hardly any notes in this.” Draco commented, raising an eyebrow as Neville felt his face warm up. 

“I just- you know?” Neville mumbled, hesitating a few seconds before sitting down next to Draco. At least this time his chair didn’t complain and he was grateful for it. Ever since Roger Malone had mixed up that black potion, the chairs in the potion’s class had been acting up. Now, Neville could hardly sit down without the damn thing complaining about it, letting out horrible squeaky sounds whenever Neville shifted in his seat. Of course, Draco didn’t have any problems with the chairs. The man was still as lanky as before and Neville forced himself to look at his desk and not at Draco’s body. It was strange enough sitting next to him without focussing too much on that. They’d talked a few times since they’d started school again but Neville still felt a tad uneasy near him. Draco still looked perfect, even if his blond hair was now long enough to be put in a braid. It had done strange things to Neville’s body when he’d first seen the braid and even now his fingers itched to touch it. 

“I know you’re a war hero and all that, but you still need to pay attention in class now and again.” Draco grinned when Neville huffed loudly, his cheeks turning red. He still wasn’t used to his new, popular status. Everyone seemed to want to talk to him and be his friend. They wanted to hear about the war, hear how Neville had defended the school and killed Nagini but it got boring really quickly and soon Neville had stopped indulging people, taking a lot of his meals outside by the lake. 

“I pay attention. At least, I try to.” Neville whispered, fidgeting with a nearby quill as he felt Draco’s eyes on him. Being back at Hogwarts was a blessing and a curse at the same time. It felt familiar but strange and some nights Neville woke up in terror, convinced the war was still going on and they were losing. He risked a glance at Draco, seeing the beginning of his Dark Mark on his wrist and something twisted inside his stomach. Draco cleared his throat and awkwardness spread inside Neville as their eyes met and Draco pulled his sleeve down. 

“Tell me how you made it. Maybe we can salvage some of it.” Draco’s voice was a tad sharper than before and Neville let out a breath, feeling guilty. It had become clear very early on that Draco wasn’t the same person he’d been before the war but part of Neville always seemed to forget. You couldn’t dismiss years of bullying that easily after all. 

“I just did as the book said. I added the powdered moonstone until it turned green and then stirred till it was blue. Though the blue wasn’t as vibrant as the picture.” Neville confessed, seeing Draco nod his head in thought as he took his own textbook. 

“Did you stir it four times or six?” 

“I- I don’t know. Four times I guess?” 

“It’s a miracle you haven’t blow us up already.” Draco said, rolling his eyes as he flipped through Neville’s textbook. He muttered a few things under his breath but it was too soft for Neville to understand. Maybe it was for the best. Draco had always been an expert at potion making and Neville watched as he scribbled something down on parchment, his tongue sticking out slightly as he went over the lines again before standing up and gesturing to Neville’s cauldron. 

“Can I?” 

Neville shrugged and Draco got up and went to work, casting a cooling spell on the cauldron before weighing off some powdered porcupine quills and adding them to the brew. He stirred vigorously for a minute, keeping an eye on the cauldron’s temperature and suddenly the potion turned a deep blood red and then a bright orange that hurt Neville’s eyes. 

“Can you weigh me out some more porcupine quills? The exact amount is mentioned in my textbook.” Draco stated, keeping an eye on the potion and Neville got up, squinting his eyes to make out Draco’s handwriting and ignoring his chair that grumbled with relief. Seriously! Somebody needed to find a counterspell for Malone’s stupidness soon! His fingers trembled as he weighed out the substance, his heart skipping a beat when Draco smiled at him in thanks when he handed the container over. 

“Okay, take a step back, this could cause a little explosion.” 

“What?” Neville stepped back, looking at Draco with worry but his classmate just shrugged a shoulder, his hand steady as he added the powdered quills to the brew. The potion hissed loudly, a few bubbles popping up but it soon turned turquoise. Neville’s heart deflated as Draco stepped back, a grin on his face before he set a timer for 10 minutes. 

“When it turns purple then you can add the unicorn horn. Do make sure it’s crushed completely. You’d better use a sif to make sure. Here,” Draco handed him the piece of parchment he’d been writing on and Neville realized it was full of detailed instructions to finish the rest of the Draught of Peace. 

“Why isn’t this in the textbook?” Neville asked, irritation rising as he looked up at Professor Swoopstikes in front of the class. Draco smiled, patting Neville on the back and a part of his brain focused on the warmth of Draco’s touch for too long after Draco removed his hand. 

“That’s why we have class, Longbottom. To pay attention and write detailed notes.” Draco grinned as Neville sputtered, feeling warm and more foolish by the second. Draco’s grin dropped, his expression softening as he leaned forward a bit, placing his hand on Nevill’s shoulder again. “You’ll get there, Neville, you’re not stupid. Keep an eye on your cauldron.”

Draco turned back to his own desk before Neville could say something. He shook his head, watching the braid move on Draco’s back for a few moments before he turned and worked on the rest of his potion. When he finally was able to add 7 drops of hellbore most of the class was already done with their work and cleaning up their desks. 

“Ah, very well, Mister Longbottom. Better late than never.” The voice of Professor Swoopstikes said over the classroom and Neville heard some students snicker behind his back as they made their way out. Neville choked out a reply, waiting to breathe until the potion turned turquoise blue. The Professor noted something down on his parchment and Neville tried to keep his hands steady as he poured the potion in a couple of flasks. 

He let out a sigh of relief when he placed the flasks on the Professor’s desk, seeing the nod of approval. 

“I’ll let you clean up your desk and cauldron, Mister Longbottom. It would also be appreciated if you would lock up the room when you are done. Have a good weekend.” 

“Yes, Professor. Same to you.” 

Neville watched him leave before turning back and letting out a sigh. His desk was a mess. Ingredients, flasks, measuring cups and parchment were everywhere and he pinched the bridge of his nose. It would take a while to clean it all up perfectly. He was tempted to just brush it all together and shrink it down. The door of the classroom creaked and Neville looked up, surprised to see Draco’s head pop out. 

“Don’t tell me you are just going to shrink this chaos?” 

“How did you- I wasn’t!” Neville blurted out, his stomach turning as Draco entered the classroom and laughed loudly. The sound seemed to bounce off the walls, making the space feel warmer. Draco shook his head, pointing an accusing finger to Neville before gesturing to the mess next to him. 

“You were totally going to shrink all this and let it sit in your cauldron until next week! Well, well, Neville, I didn’t know you were such a slob.” Draco pulled a chair closer, watching Neville with amusement. 

“Glad you are enjoying yourself.” Neville grumbled, starting to collect his textbook and parchment. Seriously, there hadn’t been this many papers when he’d started. A quill fell down on the ground and he cursed loudly, reaching down to pick it up and hoping Draco wasn’t watching him. He’d lost a fair bit of weight just when the war had started but he still wasn’t slim by any means. And being back at Hogwarts made it too easy for him to indulge in all the delicious food and desserts. His face was warm when he got back up, placing the quill next to the rest. Somehow his desk seemed even more of a wreck than 10 minutes ago and he ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes briefly. There was a start of a headache coming up and hearing Draco giggle behind him wasn’t helping. 

“What are you even doing here? Class is over.” He snapped more than he said and instantly wanted to apologize. It wasn’t Draco’s fault that his desk looked like a warzone or that he’d spend two hours in total agony over one silly potion. He turned around, ready to say sorry but Draco cut him off, already getting out of his chair and not looking at him. 

“ I just wanted to see if the potion turned out alright. Clearly that was a mistake.” Draco’s tone was sharp, the tension seeping into his shoulders as he reached for his bag and his Dark Mark became visible because of the movement. Neville sucked in a breathe, seeing it completely for the first time in a while. He hadn’t known the Mark was so big, stretching over Draco’s wrist. It seemed harsh and brutal compared to his pale skin.

“Fuck’s sake, Longbottom. It’s not contagious!” Draco barked, flinging his bag over his shoulder before pulling his sleeve down. He shot Neville a hard look but before Draco could turn, Neville stopped him by grabbing his arm firmly. It was the first time he reached out and touched Draco and it jolted his whole body, feeling Draco’s muscles twitch underneath his fingers. The tension on Draco’s face intensified, holding his body stiff and looking at Neville as if he’d punch him in the next five seconds. 

“I’m sorry.” Neville whispered, letting go of Draco’s arm and holding his hands up in the air for a few seconds before sighing and dropping them. “I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. It’s just been- it’s been a shitty day and I feel like a loser because of all this potion stuff and I- Urg.” Neville grunted, sitting down on his chair that made a loud noise in protest. “Merlin, kill me.” Neville cursed, wanting to blow up his chair and then his whole desk. 

“You have a thing for the dramatics, Longbottom.” 

Draco’s voice made Neville snap his head up, seeing that the blonde had come back to his desk and eyeing him with curiosity. Neville’s chair let out another squeaky sound and Neville wanted to bury himself under the ground. He startled when Draco placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it once before giving him a small grin. 

“Your chair is a bastard. You are-” Draco said to the chair as it made another sound and Neville just started to laugh. Big laughs that made his eyes water and rendered him out of breath. He grabbed hold of his belly, trying to calm down but then the chair squeaked again and soon they were both laughing, Draco’s hand staying on Neville’s shoulder the whole time. 

“I- Oh, by Merlin. I can’t breathe- Oh no. Stop looking at me like that!” Neville gasped, giggling again when Draco’s eyes met his. It took another couple of minutes before he finally found some self control. He got up, hearing Draco huff when the chair let out a sigh. 

“Seriously, he’s not that heavy at all. Stop being an arse.” Draco muttered to the chair before picking it up and placing it at Gary Thompson’s table. Neville’s chest felt too tight as Draco’s words registered and something must have shown on his face because Draco shrugged, gesturing at him. “It’s true. The chair was over exaggerating. You’re hefty, not fat.” 

“Pretty sure that’s the same thing.” Neville murmured, hiding his face by turning to his desk and cleaning up the last of his supplies. 

“Neville.” Draco touched his shoulder and Neville’s heart sank, hands suddenly feeling sweaty. Draco moved in front of him, standing between him and the desk and it became hard for Neville to think. They’d never stood this close before and Neville wanted to drown into Draco’s eyes. He reached out his hand to Draco’s braid that somehow had landed over his right shoulder. He only knew what he was doing when he was caressing it, his fingers following the woven patterns. He pulled back as if he’d touched a snake but Draco just smiled, placing his hand on Neville’s shoulder. 

“You- you have to stop doing that.” Neville blurted out. 

“Stop doing what?” Draco asked, his voice soft and sweet like honey. The smile he gave Neville when he squeezed his shoulder again made Neville’s knees go weak. He wanted to respond, say something clever or silly to break the tension but his mind wouldn’t work with him. He stood there like a fool, blinking his eyes without really seeing something. His world reduces to Draco’s hand on his shoulder, feeling how close the man was. His eyes drifted from Draco’s eyes to his mouth, letting out a sigh when Draco’s smile turned into a smirk. 

“Neville.”

Neville snapped back his gaze to Draco’s eyes, seeing a range of emotions in them that he didn’t dare name. It couldn’t possibly be true, right? He was just imagining it all and he needed to stop acting like an idiot right now! He flexed his fingers, willing himself to not touch Draco, to not smooth his hands down Draco’s chest. He wasn’t going to wrap his arms around the man and press his hands on Draco’s firm arse. He wasn’t!

Neville shook his head, feeling like a fool for even thinking that someone like Draco would want to-

“Stop over analyzing, Nev. Just kiss me.” Draco had leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Neville’s mouth and Neville let out a strangled sound. He closed his eyes, holding in his breath as both of Draco’s hands leaned on his shoulders. 

“Draco, I-”

“Stop. Just kiss me. It’s fine.” Draco mumbled, one hand going up to caress his head and Neville leaned in. His mind was screaming as he felt Draco’s cool lips on his, gently pressing them together, his nails scratching lightly on Neville’s nape. Draco pressed his body forward, letting out a soft sigh before adding more pressure to Neville’s lips and touching them with the tip of his tongue. 

“Oh.” Neville breathed out harshly, feeling his blood boil as he sucked in air through his mouth. He felt Draco giggle against his ear, the man still pressed against him firmly. 

“Breathing through your nose helps, Nev.” Draco pulled back his head to look at him, grinning widely. 

“I-” Neville stopped when Draco placed a kiss on his mouth, his fingers carding through Neville’s hair. It felt so good it made Neville want to purr. Draco smiled against his mouth, his tongue flicking out to lick Neville’s top lip and suddenly Neville had his arms wrapped around him and pressed Draco back against his desk. 

“Hmm, nice.” Draco murmured, letting his hands slide down Neville’s back and rest just above his arse. He was mortified when he felt Draco press against him and his cock throbbed against Draco’s leg. He tried to pull back, maybe even apologize but Draco dug his nails into Neville’s arse, keeping him firmly in place as he looked up. 

“Don’t you dare pull away.”

“I- Draco, I don’t- I mean-” Neville stuttered, feeling his whole face burn up as Draco watched him, their bodies still pressed tightly together. Draco rubbed their noses together for a brief moment, placing a kiss on Neville’s mouth before squeezing his arse again and Neville moaned. 

“You’re adorable.” Draco breathed out, taking Neville’s hand and slowly bringing it down between them. Neville gasped out Draco’s name, Draco pushing his hips up as he kept Neville’s hand on his groin. “See? You’re not the only one. Hmm, feels nice.” 

Neville swallowed, his mouth desert dry as he lightly palmed Draco’s cock. Draco closed his eyes, dropping his head on Neville’s shoulder, hips moving forward. 

“Very nice, Nev. Do it again.” Draco whispered against his shoulder, squeezing Neville’s arse once and Neville gasped, knees feeling like jelly as he awkwardly moved his hand on Draco’s cock. The sound Draco made was intoxicating and also terrifying and Neville’s own prick throbbed as Draco started kissing him again. 

“I. Draco, I- Oh, by Merlin-” Neville leaned his head to the side, Draco’s hot mouth leaving tiny kisses on his neck as he moved his lower body against Neville’s hand. His free hand found its way to Draco’s braid, toying with it as Draco moved faster, his breathing becoming shallow. Neville’s heart nearly blew up, sweat breaking out from him when Draco hissed in his ear, his body suddenly pulling taunt. 

“D-Draco?” Neville said gingerly, head spinning as Draco leaned against him, his breath ghosting against his neck when Draco turned his head. He stroked Draco’s back, not sure what else to do or say when suddenly Draco whispered against his skin. 

“That was- amazing. I’ve never-” 

“O-okay.” Neville replied, frowning to himself by his stupid reaction. He gently pulled Draco off him, smiling when Draco protested and grabbed hold of him. 

“You are wonderful.” 

“I -uh- didn’t exactly do anything.” Neville muttered, still caressing Draco’s back. It felt good, holding Draco in his arms. Good but also strange. Being this close made it harder for Neville to ignore how different their bodies were. He felt like an awkward giant, holding a precious diamond between his giant hands. 

“Neville? Are you alright?” Draco pulled away, watching Neville with an intensity that made him squirmish. He nodded, not able to look at him. “Neville, talk to me. Did you- not enjoy it?” 

“I- I don’t know?” Neville frowned, stepping away from Draco. Draco cast a quick clean up spell, already reaching for Neville’s hand before he’d put his wand away again. Neville could feel Draco’s eyes take him in from head to toe and at that moment he wanted to disappear. His body started shaking and he blinked his eyes rapidly, panic starting to set in as he felt his eyes water up. 

“Neville, please, tell me what’s going on.” Draco’s voice had a hint of alarm in it. Neville shook his head, turning around as he tried to breathe. His chest felt tight, hands were sweating and suddenly he was sitting down, tears running down his cheeks. 

“It’s okay, Neville. You’re safe with me. I promise. Take a deep breath, here, like this.” His hand was pressed against Draco's stomach and he felt it move up and down as Draco took deep breaths. After a couple of tries, it finally worked, Neville focusing on the movement of Draco’s stomach as he sucked in air, ignoring all the rest. “That’s good. That’s better. Okay, one more time. In and out. Good job, Nev.” 

Neville rubbed his forehead with his free hand, his brain feeling like mush. Draco let go of his other hand, taking a chair and sitting down in front of Neville. A handkerchief came out of nowhere and Neville mumbled a quiet thank you before wiping away his tears. 

“I’m sorry, Neville.” 

Neville looked up, frowning at Draco when he saw the sadness in his expression. He felt completely embarrassed, not knowing what had gotten over him. Now Draco was apologizing but that didn’t seem right. 

“You- you did nothing wrong.” 

“Clearly.” Draco deadpanned, gesturing at Neville. His expression changed instantly as Neville bit his lip and looked down in shame. “Hey, I didn’t mean it like that! Look at me, Neville. Look at me! I’m not angry. I just- I just want to understand.” Draco’s voice was desperate as he took Neville’s hand, placing a kiss on the knuckles before grabbing it tightly. 

“That makes two of us. This- none of this makes any sense.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“This!” Neville snapped, pulling his hand out of Draco’s hold. “You and me! You kissing me. Wanting to be kissed by me, wanting me to-to  _ touch  _ you like that. Why in Merlin’s name would you want me for  _ any  _ of that?” Neville asked, standing up from his chair and pacing between the desks. His body felt restless, his brain not seeing to slow down on one single thought as images flashed before his eyes of what had just happened. He heard Draco’s voice somewhere in the distance but he couldn’t focus on it. This was all too much, too soon and he had no idea how to handle any of it. He grabbed his hair, pulling it in frustration and suddenly a warm wave of magic wrapped around him. 

“Stop it! You’ll hurt yourself.” 

Draco was standing in front of him, his eyes gleaming, magic sparking from his fingertips. Neville’s mouth fell open, the wave of magic wrapping itself like a band around him and he let out a deep, heavy sigh. His knees stopped working but before he fell down on the hard ground a sofa appeared, catching him. It felt like the piece of furniture was hugging him tightly, lightly humming even and Neville stared at Draco. 

“You- how did you?” He stuttered, his eyes jumping from Draco’s eyes to his fingertips, seeing tiny sparks fly. Draco waved a hand, causing a mini firework and Neville was in awe. Too stunned to speak. 

“Will you-not tell anyone? Not everyone likes wandless magic. Especially not when a Death Eater does it.” 

“Ex- Death Eater.” Neville replied, the tiny smile Draco gave him making him feel warm inside. 

“Can I sit next to you?” Draco asked, his eyes cautious as he waited for Neville to reply. 

“Of course you can. Why not?” 

“Well, I did make you cry just now.” Draco bit his lip, his eyes suddenly hard and Neville reached out his hand, pulling Draco next to him. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s just me, acting stupid.” Neville whispered, hesitating for a second before placing a kiss on Draco’s lips. He touched Draco’s braid, the movement calming him and Draco grinned, relaxing into the sofa. 

“You like it.” 

“Hmn.” Neville hummed, wrapping the braid between his fingers and pulling it gently. 

“Nev?” Draco spoke up, placing his hand on Neville’s cheek and looking at him with a serious expression. Neville swallowed, letting Draco’s hair slip out from his fingers, nervously fidgeting. 

“Why do you think I wouldn’t want you?” 

“Because.” Neville said, letting out a heavy sigh when Draco frowned. “Well, this,” Neville gestured at himself, rolling his eyes when Draco just raised his eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you don’t understand Draco! You’ve made fun of my weight for years! You’ve made fun of  _ me  _ for years and now suddenly, you- you want to- It’s just- Crazy!”

“I’ve made a lot of bad choices, Neville and I was an idiot.” Draco said, the hardness in his eyes making Neville want to hug him. “I can only tell you how sorry I am for how I treated you when we were kids. I was a  _ horrible  _ person.” Draco squeezed Neville’s hand, interlacing their fingers. 

“I know it doesn’t mean much. It’s just words but I promise you, I have changed. I’m still changing. It comes with a lot of ups and downs and falling on my arse but I am trying, Nev. I- I want to be someone who deserves to be your friend.”

“But why?” Neville asked, confusion painting his features as Draco leaned forward and kissed him deeply. 

“You have no idea how amazing you are. Not only are you badass enough to cut Nagini’s head off, but you’re also humble about it. You don’t beg for attention. You treat everyone with respect. You don’t make others feel bad because you feel shitty yourself. You’re a kind and generous person. Even given someone like me a second chance.” Draco smiled, caressing Neville’s warm cheek tenderly. 

“You were the first one to talk to me when I got back at Hogwarts. Do you know that?” Draco asked, nodding his head when Neville looked at him in surprise. Draco pulled up his sleeve, looking down at his Dark Mark, his voice hard. “This will always be a part of me. It’s there every day, reminding me of how stupid I’ve been. What a coward I was.”

“You were a child, Draco.” Neville spoke up, placing his hand under Draco’s wrist. Looking at the Mark still made him feel uneasy. 

“Even a child has choices, Neville. Even a child knows what’s good or wrong. I knew it, deep down but chose to ignore it. Chose to make my Father proud, be his good little dragon and follow in his footsteps. We all know where that got me.” Draco laughed bitterly, pulling his wrist out from Neville’s hand, covering up the Mark with his sleeve again. 

“You’re better than you Father, Draco. You are,” Neville emphasized, leaning forward to kiss him, letting out a soft moan when their tongues touched. 

“I’m sorry I rushed this so fast. You know, with the rutting against you and all that. I should have waited, should have asked you if it was okay. I hate myself for getting you upset. If you- if you don’t want to see me any more than I-”

“Shut up, Draco. Don’t be silly. I just panicked for a second there. I guess I find it hard to believe that you would want me in that sort of way. I mean-” Neville stopped, patting his stomach. 

“I like you just as you are Nev. You’re strong and big. Being in your arms it’s- I feel safe.” Draco’s cheeks turned a soft pink as he spoke the words out loud. “I- I like the softness of you. How you’re so different than me.” 

“Really?” Neville couldn’t keep the surprise and disbelief out of his voice. He’d always had a complicated relationship with his body. He didn’t think anyone would ever find him attractive or desirable. Not even when he'd lost weight during the war had he thought people would notice him. Let alone someone as beautiful and slim as Draco. 

“Really.” Draco confirmed, nodding his head with a very serious expression that made Neville laugh. Draco’s fingers fiddled with the tip of his braid, giving Neville a bright smile when their eyes met.

“So, this means you- you would like to kiss me again, sometime?” 

“Anytime you want, Draco.” 

“And you don’t mind-” Draco started, the pink on his cheeks turning a deeper color as he gestured down. Neville frowned for a second, then grinned when Draco started to stumble over his words. 

“You’re not funny, Longbottom.” Draco muttered when he finally noticed Neville’s amusement, pulling his head away when Neville wanted to kiss him. Neville smiled, shaking his head fondly before taking Draco’s braid and pulling him closer. 

“I think I’m actually hilarious.” Neville whispered against Draco’s lips, still smiling when he pressed their mouths together. 

“Nev,” Draco started when they finally pulled apart, both of them panting just a bit. “You’ll promise me you’ll tell me when things are going to fast?”

“Draco, I’m not some-” 

“I know, I know.” Draco took Neville’s hand, pressing a kiss on it. “But I never want to make you cry again and I- I want to be a good boyfriend to you.” 

Neville let out a moan when he captured Draco’s mouth with his. He smirked when they pulled apart and Draco’s gaze was unfocused, licking his lips slowly. 

“What was that for?” 

“Just because.” Neville said, shrugging a shoulder when Draco raised an eyebrow. “Am I not allowed to kiss my  _ boyfriend _ ?” 

Draco’s eyes went wider, cheeks turning red as he ducked his head. “I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey,” Neville stopped him, turning Draco’s head his way. “ I would love to be your boyfriend.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Totally,” Neville answered, a serious expression on his face as Draco had done a moment before. Draco nudged him with his body and Neville wrapped an arm around him, pressing Draco to his side. He kissed Draco again, reveling in the fact that he was allowed to do this. Draco let out a soft moan, his hands sliding up and down Neville’s body as they kissed. The sofa adjusted so they sat comfortably together in the middle of the class. Who would have thought a stressful day like this would end so well? 

The end. 


End file.
